


Dana vs. Scully

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Dana vs. Scully

I stand in her room reviewing the case file as I watch her in the bathroom mirror, she’s always been fierce and yet times like this while she washes her face and puts a tab of moisturizer on her skin, I see the delicate spray of freckles. I see the fine lines of her cheek bones. I see the softness in her eyes the way her fingers trace over the tips of the eyebrow brushes. She is soft my Scully. I see the way she carefully applied her concealer to hide that pretty mole above her lip that she hates. I can practically feel the whisper of her eye lashes as she draws the mascara wand across them. I see the way she hides Dana my lover and friend, and drapes Agent Scully my partner and badass doctor into place. Dana is still there hiding behind the long black lashes, the well tailor suits, she is hidden in silk pajamas, extra coffee and real cream cheese. Dana lurks at night in face masks and steals the covers and moans my name into the darkness. Dana likes roller coasters, ice cream, snuggling after great sex. Scully is a different side, Scully brings out the fierce intelligence that Dana reserves, argues her point and will not for a second pity your inability to keep up. Scully can command an entire room of senior agents to do her bidding, Scully can outshoot you at 500 yards. Scully can see all the terrible things that have happened to a person and find the one piece of hair that matches a suspect you didn’t even know existed. Scully can go for hours without sleep, days without real food, but not a morning without coffee. Dana likes lazy mornings, organic produce and fresh flowers. Scully can survive on microwavable burritos, pizza and diet coke for days as long as it means that they win. Scully will go to top of the world to save her partner because Dana knows he is the love of her life.


End file.
